


put on a show

by helsinkibaby



Category: Sleepy Hollow (TV)
Genre: 2.12 spoilers, Angst, Community: comment_fic, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-16
Updated: 2015-01-16
Packaged: 2018-03-07 20:47:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3182585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helsinkibaby/pseuds/helsinkibaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jenny puts on her best show</p>
            </blockquote>





	put on a show

Six weeks later, Jenny's trying to get on with her life. She finds her highest heels and her tightest skirt, puts her best face forward and lets down her hair, even calls upon Abbie to be her wingman. She's ready for some fun of the non-Apocalyptic variety, ready to dance and smile and flirt and be young again. 

Except Abbie's a no-show and while Hawley and the bartender are cute, their smiles aren't the one she wants to see.

That smile is buried near Frederick's Manor in an unmarked grave and she misses it more than she ever thought possible.


End file.
